<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Changed Me by tabbytabbytabby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501409">You Changed Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby'>tabbytabbytabby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, Spoilers, Supernatural (TV) Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Death knocking on the door, and seeing no way out, Theo makes a decision that to save Liam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Death or Worse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Changed Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so there are major spoilers here for Supernatural 15x18. So if you haven't watched and don't want spoilers, I'd advise you to avoid this. Like seriously, look away. You have been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end is coming for them. Theo has always known that one day his fate would find him. It was never a matter of if, but when, it would catch up. He just hadn't expected it to be now. He expected it to be some big fight. To be when they’re facing off with God once again. But not this. Not cornered in a room, with Death literally banging at the door, and no way out. </p><p>Liam walks the room, looking frantic as he searches for something to help them. They both know they’re not going to find it. Theo just has to hope the warding on the door holds out at least a little longer. Not for the first time he feels helpless. If he still had his grace he could find a way to get them out of here. He could get Liam to safety. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Liam whispers. </p><p>Theo blinks, his eyes focusing on Liam. "What for?"</p><p>"Death is going to get through that door Theo," Liam says. "She's going to kill you, and then she's going to kill me. And there's nothing we can do to stop that."</p><p>He looks so defeated. Theo wants to reassure him that it's all going to be okay. He knows that's not true. Even if he goes through with his plan he can't just expect Liam to be okay after that. At least not at first. But he'll be alive. He'll live to fight another day. That's all Theo needs to know. </p><p>It seems fitting, he supposes. Of course it should be like this. He's going to go out saving Liam. His light. The one person in all of humanity that Theo can look at and truly see good. The person that broke down his walls and made him feel for the first time in all his long life. </p><p>"There’s one thing Death is afraid of," Theo says. "There’s one thing strong enough to stop her.” Liam is silent, watching him. But it’s fine. Theo knows this is the moment. The moment he comes clean about everything once and for all. “When Mason was dying, I made a deal to save him.”</p><p>“You what?”</p><p>“The price was my life,” Theo continues.  “When I experienced a moment of true happiness, the Empty would be summoned and it would take me forever.”</p><p>Liam stares at him, clearly confused. “Theo, why are you telling me this now?”</p><p>“I always wondered- Ever since I took that burden, that curse, I wondered what it could be. What my true happiness could even look like. And I never found the answer. Because the one thing I want is something I can never have.”</p><p>“Theo…”</p><p>Theo shakes his head, and goes on before Liam can stop him. He needs to get through this. “But I think I know. I think I know now happiness isn’t in the having. It’s in just being. It’s in just saying it.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>Theo steps closer, smiling at Liam. “I know. I know how you see yourself, Liam. You see yourself the same way our enemies see you. You’re destructive and you’re angry and you’re broken. You’re ‘daddy’s blunt instrument.’ You think that hate and anger, that’s what drives you. That’s who you are. It’s not. And everyone who knows you sees it. Everything you’ve ever done, the good and the bad, you have done for love. You raise your little brother for love. You fought for this whole world for you. That is who you are!” </p><p>Liam is watching him, his confusion turning to disbelief. He knows it's never been easy for Liam to see the good in himself. So Theo doesn’t stop. He needs Liam to understand. Needs Liam to see. </p><p>“You’re the most caring man on Earth. You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know.” Theo can feel tears in his eyes, but he makes no move to wipe them away. “You know, ever since we met. Ever since I pulled you out of hell. Knowing you have changed me. Because you cared, I cared. I cared about you. I cared about Max. I cared about Mason. But I cared about the whole world because of you. You changed me, Liam.”</p><p>His voice cracks around the words. He’s overcome with emotion, knowing what this all means. What finally bearing his heart is going to do. But it’ll be worth it. Just for this moment of happiness, knowing he’s finally told Liam how he feels. Told him just how loved he is. Knowing that he was able to save him.</p><p>"Why does this sound like a goodbye?" Liam asks. </p><p>"Because it is," Theo says, smiling sadly as a single tear falls down his cheek. He takes a deep breath and steadies himself, knowing that once he says these words his fate will be sealed. "I love you."</p><p>Liam's face pinches and he shakes his head, "Don't do this, Theo."</p><p>Behind Liam the wall opens, the black inky darkness creeping into the room. Liam turns to look at it before turning back to Theo with wide, panicked eyes. "Theo…"</p><p>Theo steps up to him and grabs his shoulder. The same place that all those years he gripped him tight and raised him from hell. Liam leans in closer, his eyes moving from Theo’s to his lips. And Theo knows what he’s thinking as he moves in. What he’s planning. For so long it’s everything he wanted and never thought he could have. But he knows if he gets it now, it would break him. It would send his resolve crumbling. So just before Liam’s lips brush against his, he pulls back. </p><p>"Goodbye Liam."</p><p>"What…?" Liam's question trails off when Theo throws him to the side, safely out of the way. "Theo!"</p><p>Theo gives him one last soft smile before looking away, facing the darkness that's making its way towards him. As he finds himself being surrounded by it, he's not afraid. He’s at peace with his decision. He's happy in the knowledge that Liam is going to be safe because of him. No matter what happens to him now, that makes it all worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing this I realized just how much it fit Thiam, especially Liam as Dean, and that hurt me a bit. Or a lot.<br/>Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜<br/>You can find me <a href="http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/">here on tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>